Mother: Void
Mother: Void '''(known as Earthbound Void''' in America) is the fourth game in the Mothr series, chronologically it takes place hundreds of years after Mother 3. Story At the start we are shown the city of "Corelle" and then we are presented to 13-year old Kyle Andrews, the least athletic person, the least intelligent person and the weakest person, after getting out of school and talking about how unlucky he is, he ends up having to take a shortcut through an abandoned building, where he sees a capsule crash down, from it a group of weird monsters come out and attack Kyle, however, somehow Kyle uses PSI to defeat the monsters, then out of the capsule comes a man who calls himself The Light Mask and says he's from 1 week into the future, when the Grand Festival is coming, where a creature known as The Void will awake and destroy the universe, Light Mask senses that Kyle can use PSI but that he never used them until then when the monsters attacked and then says that Kyle is the only one who can stop The Void from consuming the universe. Back before Earth was still not completely formed, a superior alien race went into a plan to wipe uot inferior universes, when they released a small capsule containing The Void to wipe out the Mother universe, 6 Master-Golems who were tasked with defending the universe, used up all their power in order to save the universe, however they all went into hibernation mode after that, however, The Void's seal is gonna break in exactly 1 week, Light Mask gives Kyle a Master-Flute which can awaken the golems and says that after they're awake Kyle will have to tame their power by fighting them, and after that he'll be able to harness their power in the form of PSI whenever he wants, the Light Mask disappears leaving Kyle in confusion but knowing that he must save the universe he decides to set out on a journey in order to find all the Master-Golems. However, some time later in the game Kyle finds out that a mysterious group of aliens have found out about his plan and are trying to stop him and his group from finding all 4 Master-Golems, this group of aliens is lead by "Exteria", a powerful alien and the leader of the organization of aliens and other extraterrestrial creatures known as "Organization W.O.T.U" (Wipe Out The Universe). The First Master-Golem Kyle sets out to find the first Master-Golem which, thanks to Light Mask, he learns that it's to the south of the city, after reaching the end of Corell, he sees a a pagoda getting attacked by a bunch of weird monsters, he deicdes to go inside and use his PSI to fight off the monsters, after reaching the top he sees an alien named "Paeria", he explains to Kyle about how he's part of Organization WOTU and that they won't allow him to find all of the Master-Golems, he then ambushes and subsequently traps in a dungeon, where he meets "Daichi", a young samurai-in-training, they help each other out and they end up escaping and freeing the others, they save the pagoda from the aliens and Kyle leaves, but Daichi insists on going with Kyle if that means getting revenge on the aliens for almost desroying the pagoda, Kyle accepts and the two set out as they finally exit the city. After getting out of the city they find a small town, in the middle of this town they find a small strange creature, they name it "Mr. Pluto". this angers it and it kicks Kyle in the face before fleeing, Daichi and Kyle decide to ignore it and look around town for clues as to where the Master-Golem is, they find a sheriff who says he may know but he's too busy looking for some criminals, so Kyle and Daichi go and find the criminals, defeat them and give them to the sheriff, after taking care of the criminals, the sheriff tells an old story says that if one follows a small creature known as a Mr. Saturn, he'll eventually reach their habitat and subsequently, the Master-Golem, Kyle and Daichi realize that the creature they found was a Mr. Saturn and chase after it, however it escapes into the sewers, Kyle and Daichi find a way to enter and follow it until reaching the sea where they swim for air and notice the Mr. Saturn swimming to a small island, they follow it once more and end up on "Saturn Island", a place where all the Mr. Saturns live in peace. They try to awaken the Master-Golem but the same Mr. Saturn steals the Master-Flute and the gang chases it once again this time to a cave system named "Saturn Caverns", where they meet a young girl who takes care of the Mr. Saturn, then they notice the Mr. Saturn who's hiding in a mineshaft high up in the caverns, they can't reach it but the girl, named "Kaylinn" who ends up being also a PSI User, decides to follow it using her acrobatic abilities, in the end she catches it but gets attacked by a big spider, after beating it and escaping she gives the Master-Flute back to Kyle who plays irt and awakens the Master-Golem who ends up being the giant statue of "Mr. Jupiter" one of the first Mr. Saturns ever to exist, the Master-Golem awakens and fights the trio, after beatnig it the Master-Golem disappears but gives Kyle his "melody" to summon him in the final battle and gives him the Master PK ability "PK Master Quake", the duo is about to leave when Kaylinn tells them that she wants to join them, the duo accepts and they all leave the island via a special set of big sewer pipes which are big enough for them. The Second Master-Golem After getting out of Saturn Island the group is confused as to where togo next, that's when Light Mask appears again and helps trhem by telling th enext Master-Golem's location, in some ancient ruins found in the other side of the hill near the small town, the team sets out for the hill, once they reach the hills they find it's too long and it's getting late, so they decide to rest for the night in a ranch, in the middle of the night Kyle wakes up and goes for some milk, only to find the ranch owner's son, "Barry", the two share a small talk and he offers Kyle a small badge he found on the hills as a sign of friendship, you can choose wether you take it or not and it changes the story a little later on, in the end Kyle ends up helping Barry with a problem outside and ends up accidentally breaking part of the fence, freeing the animals, who are captured by Paeria as test subjects, however they manage to free the animals and Barry decides to team up with the gang. They all set out for the ruins where they play the Master-Flute and fight against the Master-Golem which ends up being the statue of an ancient soldier, they defeat it and it teaches Kyle "PK Master Shock" and gives him his melody for the final fight, when the gang leaves the ruin they suddenly get ambushed and knocked out. When they wake up Kyle is tied up and hit by a laser fired by Paeria that removes his PSI Abilities and contains them in a big seed, it also melts Kyle's body and turns him into a slime creature of sorts, Paeria takes the seed somewhere else, Kyle ends up surviving the blast but turns into a slimey creature, he uses this form to sneak into his friends' cell and free them, they enter the main part of the base where the ysee the giant seed powering up a machine, when Paeria notices them he shuts off the project when he blows up the seed, however, Kyle gets the seed just in time and turns back to normal, Paeria and his army attack them one more time and they seem to be losing until Kyle uses a brand new ability that he got thanks to the explosion and the machine, he calls it "PK Supernova" and uses it to kill Paeria and his minions once and for all, the base starts falling down and they all escape. Gameplay The game plays mostly like the other Mother games, being an RPG, though the layout is slightly changed, now while in the top-screen you can see the battle going on in the bottom one oyu cuan see the party members who are fighting and their stats. New PSI Abilities have been introduced in the game, thses include 4 Master PSI Abilities, one for each golem, and some new normal ones, however only 3 of the 7 other party members apart from Kyle can use PSI. Other features include: Party Members In this game, you get 7 party members apart from Kyle oyu can easily swap between them during battle or outside of it (with some exceptions), not only that but now certain Party Members have special abilities they can use in the Overworld, such as Kaylinn's acrobatic skills and Daichi's katana which can cut through small trees in the way. There'll also be some special segments where you'll only be able to play as one character for a short while, hese segments usually involve a battle at the end in which you can only play as a one party members, like Kaylinn's fight against the big spider. New PSI Abilities This game introduces many PSI abilities like: Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mother Games Category:Mother (series)